


Ghost of a Chance

by Leela



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: samhain_smut, Frottage, Ghosts, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-05
Updated: 2011-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:25:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leela/pseuds/Leela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George's name pierced the fog, and his brain caught up with his ears. Every other thought fell away before the idea that George needed him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost of a Chance

**Author's Note:**

> **Beta:** eeyore9990  
>  **A/N:** Written for the 2011 round of samhain_smut on Livejournal.

"Lee! You've got to get over here. George is... well, you need to get here. He won't listen to me, and everyone else has already left for the Halloween Ball." Harry Potter's voice was urgent and demanding, but it still took Lee Jordan a second to get past the _I've got Harry Potter in my fireplace_ moment.

But then George's name pierced the fog, and his brain caught up with his ears. Every other thought fell away before the idea that George needed him.

"Yeah, all right," Lee said, worry already sending his heart into a staccato beat. "Give me a few minutes to get out of these togs, and I'll come through."

After quick look over his shoulder, Harry said, "Don't take too long."

As soon as Harry's head was gone from the fire, Lee closed it to incoming calls and rose to his feet. A swish of his wand undid the fastenings of his costume. The flimsy bits of fabric slipped down to pool at his feet, already forgotten, as he flicked off the wireless and headed into the bedroom to find something more comfortable to wear. Lee had a sinking feeling that it was going to be a long night, and not the kind he was hoping to have.

.:.

A few minutes later, dressed in an pair of soft, worn, ripped jeans and an old _Potterwatch_ t-shirt — because that was guaranteed to get a reaction from Harry — Lee was stepping out of the Floo and into the familiar comfort that was the sitting room at the Burrow. The house hadn't changed much in all the years he'd known the Weasleys. They'd replaced the wireless and added a WizTelly, but that was about it. He'd never been able to decide if the predictability was comforting or disconcerting.

"Finally." Harry raced over from where he'd been standing by the window. He had half a costume on, if the swirls of paint on his face and bare arms and chest were any clue, but Lee was damned if he could tell what he was supposed to be. Harry grabbed his arm and then paused, making a face at his chest. "Ugh. Did you really have to?"

"Yeah." Lee grinned at him and tossed his dreads over his shoulder. "I really did."

"You're such an arse," Harry said, but the smile on his face turned his words from insult into something much more friendly. He tugged at Lee's arm. "Now come on, before we're too late."

Extricating himself, Lee tried to get back to what he'd been summarily dragged there for and asked, "George?"

"He's up in that clearing where he and Fred used to hang out all the time."

That couldn't be anything resembling good, Lee thought as he sped up. Harry matched him stride for stride despite his shorter legs, and by the time they reached the orchard, they were flat out running. They didn't slow down until they saw flickers of light through the trees.

.:.

The bonfire in the centre of the clearing was the least of what George was up to. The small table set off to one side worried Lee a whole lot more. It was draped in Fred and George's blankie, the one Mum Weasley had knitted for the twins when they were born, and it was nothing less than an altar to the things that Fred had loved the most, including sherbet fountains from the Muggle sweet shop in town and the only sharkskin green Pygmy Puff that Wheezes had ever made.

Caught up in cataloguing all the memorabilia, Lee didn't notice George until he paced in front of him. George's head was down, naked except for a series of blood-red runes drawn on his skin, and he was muttering in Latin.

Scowling, Lee tried to work out what George was up to. Halloween was special, but even on that night, the Darkest of magic wouldn't let anyone resurrect the dead as anything that really resembled the living, so... _Fuck_!

"Do something," Harry whispered.

Lee swung around, intending to take his concern for George out on Harry, but he found himself looking down into Harry's eyes and discovering that he was equally as worried. Giving one of his dreads a vicious tug, Lee said, "I'm thinking."

"Well, think faster. He has to stay here. He just has to," Harry said with the same determination on his face that Lee had seen in the Great Hall at Hogwarts back in May. "What if I destroy the altar? Put out the fire?"

"You'll just delay the inevitable."

George completed another circle of the bonfire. The smoke and flames began to flutter, swirl, and form into shapes.

"It's not a matter of stopping him from going," Lee said slowly, thinking as he talked. "We've got to... give him a reason to stay."

"Yeah..." The word stretched out as Harry considered it. Then he turned to Lee, and his mouth curved into a smile, the one that he gave to a very few people and that those who did see it didn't stand a chance of resisting. "You..." Harry paused before adding, "and me. Both of us... with George."

Then Harry touched Lee's forearm with the back of his hand, hesitant and gentle. Nothing like Fred's demanding grip or George's firm strokes, but Lee's skin shivered all the same.

The touch started an image building in Lee's mind: of George pinned to the ground by his and Harry's bodies, anchored to the earth by their needs and by George's. "We'll need to hold him here," Lee said, "give him what he needs."

Before Harry could reply, a low clap came from the middle of the clearing.

Fred's mouth came into focus first, followed by his eyes and arms. When George came to a halt, facing the fire, Fred's hands rose up and reached out for him.

Lee swore under his breath. Fred would never encourage George to do what he was contemplating, but he also wouldn't miss a chance to spend time with his other half. Not after all the months they'd been separated.

"George," Lee called out, stepping into the clearing.

George half-turned towards Lee, but then Fred stepped down from the fire.

"Hullo, Lee," Fred said, and with that, Lee lost what little he'd managed to gain of George's attention.

Making a strangled noise that caused the hairs on the back of Lee's neck to stand up, George spun around and rushed into Fred's arms. Fred's form wavered a little at the contact, but then became even more solid. Even more worrying to Lee.

The twins clung to each other, and Lee had to blink away a combination of sorrow and jealousy. It felt nearly criminal to be planning to separate them again, and even worse to contemplate letting them stay together in the only way that was possible.

"Georgie." Fred breathed the name, at the same time as George mumbled, "Oh fuck, Fred."

Just looking at them stole Lee's voice and silenced every thought in his head. He'd been between them and held in their arms, had been fucked by both of them and fucked both of them. He simply hadn't realised how much he'd missed it — them — until he saw them together.

"Bugger it," he muttered.

"You can't." Harry gave Lee a wild-eyed look. "We can't," he said, more firmly, and then he strode into the clearing and inserted himself into their arms.

An ache grew in Lee's chest as he watched George and Fred envelop Harry in their embrace. Which would really be worse for George? Letting him go with Fred or forcing him to stay?

 _He wouldn't be alone either way_. The thought dashed through Lee's mind followed by, _You wouldn't allow that_ , and after a glance at the men in front of him, _Neither would Harry_.

To give George something, someone to stay for, that had been his plan. Except that meant he'd have to open up, to stop hiding behind the microphone and the jokes, and actually let George know how he felt before it was too late.

 _Like it was too late for Fred._

That just kicked all of his doubts and worries to hell and beyond. Lee stalked over to stand opposite Harry, between the twins. His breath hitched as Fred winked at him. George just yanked him into the fold.

"Took you long enough." Fred said the words, Lee was sure of it, but neither George nor Harry gave any indication that they'd heard him. Cold lips brushed over Lee's ear. "Love him for me."

Lee's breath hitched, and he nodded. Then, because he couldn't trust his voice or think of anything better to do, he leaned towards George and kissed him. Full on the mouth. The way he'd always planned to do, but never had, because the three of them were too busy fucking around.

George opened up beneath him, became pliant, and released a wordless groan. Lee could feel himself getting hard, as if there were a direct connection between his prick and his tongue in George's mouth. He clutched at both of them though, at the taut skin and muscle of George's bare hip and the odd floaty sensation that was Fred's back.

Licking, sucking, and nibbling, the kiss went on and on until Lee was ready to hump George's leg just to flick everything up one more notch.

Until Harry said, "Fuck, you are so damn hot," and licked at the place where Lee's and George's mouths were joined.

Their odd three-way kiss was awkward, mostly lips and fluttering tongues, but it was umpteen degrees more charged than kissing George alone. He found himself distracted by the scar that sliced across the edge of George's cheekbone, and by the tiny freckle that sat at one corner of Harry's left eye and made his lashes seem that much darker and his eyes that much greener.

Acting on impulse, Lee backed away a bit and moved behind George. Harry stepped in and took over the kiss. Lee would have said that Harry gave George his entire focus, but then Harry reached around George, clamped a hand on Lee's arse, and drew him back in. Lee's front was pressed against George's back, his cock in the cleft of George's arse, and it felt so damn good, even with his clothes in the way.

Lee shimmied his hips, making sure George could feel how hard he was getting, what he and Harry were doing to him. He slid one hand up George's arm, ran his thumb over the pulse point, and then bent his head and licked a stripe up George's neck. He tasted salt, sweat, and something odd and strange.

Lifting his head, considering that flavour, he caught sight of Fred out of the corner of his eye.

 _Don't stop now_ , Fred mouthed, and palmed his own cock in an obscene gesture.

 _Arsehole_ , Lee mouthed back, and then grinned when Fred blew him a kiss.

A breathy moan came from one of the two men in front of him. George, Lee was fairly sure, but Harry looked like he was almost there. Just from kissing, which was really all kinds of wrong.

Settling into a stance that allowed him to keep his balance while moving his hips in a slow roll, Lee glided his hands down George's sides, then slid them between Harry and George. He breathed lightly over the damp streak on George's neck and tweaked a nipple on each of them on his way down.

George made that tiny breathless noise again and ground back against Lee. Harry arched into Lee's touch and tightened his grip on Lee's arse, just about moaning, "Fuck."

Their reactions sent prickles of arousal clawing their way up Lee's spine, and he had to bite his lip to keep his focus on George and Harry and their cocks. It was as awkward as it was glorious. Different sizes, slightly different heights, Harry's covered by thin, gauzy silk, George's naked, and Lee wanted them both. He pressed, rubbed, and squeezed, first one and then the other.

George's head fell back against Lee's shoulder, and Harry jolted forward, thrusting into Lee's hand and against George's thigh.

A lick to the shell of George's ear, and the three of them were rocking against each other. Lee's need was rising, higher and higher. George was still making those amazing sounds, and a series of disconnected, encouraging words were streaming from Harry's mouth.

Merlin, how he wanted both of them.

Faster, Lee thought, and rubbed his thumb across the head of Harry's cock through the thin fabric. Harry's hand spasmed on Lee's arse, fingertips digging into his cleft, and Lee bucked into George. For a brief moment, all he could think about was that he hadn't taken off his jeans, and then George was shaking between them, coming apart. And Harry groaned an elongated, "Fuck," before pulsing over Lee's hand.

Watching them, feeling them, Lee was lost to the aching need that gathered in his balls, spread up and out, and he came. Every pulse of his cock, every touch from George, or maybe Harry, drew a strangled sound from him.

Afterwards, they stood there, chests heaving. Lee was holding them up, and they were keeping him upright.

Until Fred said, very softly, "I have to go."

"No." George half-stumbled away from them, and Lee and Harry moved to stand on either side of him. The yearning in George's eyes as he looked at Fred sent a shard of pain through Lee. "It's too... too hard," George said.

"You have to," Fred said. "We're us, and no one else will ever know what that's like, but we can't be us again. Not yet. Not for a long while. You've got things that need doing, people who need loving, and you can't do that from where I am."

"Freddy." George sobbed the name, but he didn't move or stop clinging to Lee and Harry.

Not knowing what else to do or what to say because there was no way to make any of it better, Lee began to run his hand over George's back. He could feel the softness of his skin, the bumps of his vertebrae, and the very strange tingle as his fingertips skated over bits that had to be the painted and now disrupted runes. At the base of George's spine, in the dimples just above his arse, Lee's fingers tangled with Harry's. He glanced over to see the sadness blazing in Harry's eyes. After that, Lee made sure to touch Harry's hand as he caressed George's back.

"You'll be all right." Fred stroked George's face, smears of smoke trailing in the wake of his arm. "Just let them take care of you, yeah?"

George reached out as Fred began to disintegrate. He caught nothing but wisps of the smoke that was streaming from Fred, thickening and spiralling up into the air.

"Fred, no." George sounded so lost that Lee had to wrap his arms around him, weighing him down and holding him on the earth. On George's other side, Lee could feel Harry do the same thing.

Lee closed his eyes and let the tears fall — for Fred and for George, for Harry, and for what he'd almost lost.

~fin~


End file.
